Secret, Daverezi
by pepsicolastrider
Summary: Dave is a transgender, and he has managed to keep his life on the meteor with the trolls as easygoing as possible, until his girlfriend, Terezi Pyrope, gets a little too curious. Possible smut in later chapters TW: transgender headcanon


Your name is Dave Strider. You are a long awaited sixteen years old, and although life on the piece of shit rock that you call home is sometimes difficult, you believe you manage it well. You've had a steady girlfriend, the blind Seer, Terezi Pyrope, for what trolls would consider to be a 'sweep'-which is really just some sort of bullshit term for two and a half years-you know your chores and can sometimes manage to get out of them if you challenge the leader, the impeccable, yet cranky Karkat Vantas, to a rap off, and you think you're starting to get the hang of this whole puberty thing, or you would be, if she wasn't trying to get her hand down your pants every chance she got.

It wasn't that you didn't want her-oh God, how you wanted her, with her soft grey skin, tinted teal with blush, and her entrancing cherry red eyes that were almost always hidden behind the red dragon hood she always wore-it was that she couldn't possibly want you. In your mind, that was one of the most implausible things you'd ever heard. The thought of a girl, a woman in your eyes, like Terezi wanting anything to do with you was about as believable as unicorns and the wolf man coming to have a fucking tea party with Gamzee and his severed head collection. You shiver, not wanting to think about that; for all you know, it could very well be an option.

"Hey Dave, what are you doing?" A chill goes down your spine at the sound of Terezi's whine of a voice a few feet away, outside, which is followed by sharp knocks to the door of your respite block. You swear you can hear her sucking in air to scent you, although she already knows you're there.

"Nothing much, TZ. Just fucking around, y'know, the usual. Strider's gotta have his down time." The corner of your mouth pulls up into the slightest of a smirk, and you sit up in bed. The blanket which you have been using to cover yourself pools around your waist.

"Oh, yes. You would know about time, wouldn't you?" She chuckles to herself, a near cackle which makes your smile turn to a grin of amusement, although you'd never let her see that. If she could see it at all. You doubt that.

"Totally," is all that you can manage to mumble out as you slide off of your bed and wrap your hand around the doorknob to let her in.

She tilts her head to the side slightly as you do, nostrils flaring, and you can tell she likes what she smells from the wicked grin on her face. Standing before you in her multicolored dragon boxers, her teal Libra t-shirt, and her ever-present red reptilian hood, you don't think you've ever seen someone so beautiful. Terezi reaches out to touch your face, her grey fingers trailing over your cheek and jaw, underneath the shades you swore you'd always wear, and she takes a few steps towards you.

As if on instinct, your lower lip pulls out in a quivering pout, and your hands lock around her waist. She's pressed against you now, the door to your block somehow closed, and her hands are wandering further. You feel her scrape her nails against the skin of your exposed throat, more laughter bubbling from her chest. "You know, as cool of a kid as you are, showing your throat to me is pretty dangerous. I could kill you right now, and no one else would be the wiser."

Her fingers are on your chest now, tracing patterns into the red and white material of your long-sleeved turntable shirt. The touch is gentle, but at the same time, her claw-like nails give it an edge that makes your heart stutter in your chest. You try to speak, but having to maintain your composure is difficult when her hands are on you. "Doesn't that kind of go against your whole justice gig? I mean, killing a guy is pretty illegal, last time I checked."

She grins, her lips replacing her fingers on your chest, your throat, and now, your cheek. "Oh, Dave. You're funny, but, you see, troll culture is very different from yours."

"Yeah, I remember. Pretty nice lecture that was." You move your hand from her waist to her lower back, pressing her against you as your other hand goes to cup her chin. Maybe now she'll stop teasing you like this. You hadn't wanted her to stop, but it's too risky to let her continue.

"I don't lecture. I'm not Karkat's dancestor." The troll is still in your hands, just like you wanted her. Perfect.

"Oh, shut up." You mumble out before pressing your lips to hers.

Her lipstick smears onto your mouth, tasting like sickly-sweet licorice, but you don't mind. Why would you, kissing a girl like her? She returns the kiss with a soft whine, arms slipping around your neck like a vice as she starts to step forward, effectively pushing you backward onto your bed. Your head collides with the wall with an unpleasant smacking sound, but you don't complain.

Warmth floods your midsection as she sets her thighs on either side of your waist, her tongue finding its way into your mouth, a slight taste of what you'd guess to be blue-raspberry Faygo on the muscle. You knew about Gamzee, wanted his head on a fucking platter for the way he hurt Terezi, but in that moment, all you cared about was that she was in your arms. She was with you, safe, and there was no way he'd find her here. Couldn't get in with the door locked. Fucking clown.

A gentle, high pitched moan brings you back to the scene, her fingers going up over your belt to touch the defined muscle of your stomach causing goose bumps to raise up over your skin. You realize that the moan was yours, and your face flushes in embarrassment. Then, panic settles in your chest. She can't. She can't go up any further. No fucking way. "Terezi, stop!" You blurt out as your arms tighten around her torso, a sadistic smirk finding her mouth.

"Why not?" She tilts her head again, the ears of her dragon hood flopping over to one side. "If I can't lick your eyes, I should at least be able to touch you." Her arms cross over her chest as she leans back, sizing you up.

In that moment, you swear she knows. Could she have felt the fabric when her hand was on your chest? You swallow, and pray to whatever false Gods there are on this fucking meteor that she didn't, that she is none the wiser to your most kept secret; you had only ever told John and Bro, and neither of them were here now. Your chest aches with missing the both of them, but you show no emotion other than a slight raise of your brow.

"Oh, come on, TZ. Don't start with the eye-licking thing again. That's so not kosher, dude." You run your thumb over her cheek, half-expecting her to shrink away from you, but she doesn't. Her cheeks turn a gentle teal color at the touch, and her hand is over yours in an instant, lifting your fingers to the horns on top of her head.

They are hard, but also soft underneath your fingers, and she whimpers when you touch them. Her mouth trails from your jaw to your lips, parting them almost effortlessly. You return the kiss with a gentle passion, the fingers of one hand rubbing at the base of her horns as the other tugs at her hair. The reaction you get is one you'd consider priceless, considering the girl you've loved ever since she first trolled you on pesterchum is here now, practically melting into your too-large hands. Terezi's hood brushes against your shades when she pulls away from your mouth, small pants coming from her black lips.

"Dave, come on. Please let me…" Her hands push your shirt up, but she is too quick for you to stop her. Your hand finds her wrist, attempting to push her away from you, but not fast enough. Already, her fingers have felt the fabric wrapped around your chest, and her palm is now placed over it, over your heart which is trying frantically to crawl up from your chest and fall out of your mouth.

You attempt to squirm away, panic singeing every nerve in your body. Your face is on fire, your legs have gone limp, and your torso and arms are trembling. The ache in your ribcage is an intense ripping feeling, and you feel lost. Everything hurts, everything is scorching you. Your embarrassment and panic make tears prick your eyes, and you swear you'll pass out on the spot. Your entire world is falling apart, yet Terezi says nothing. She simply has her hand over your heart, holding it in your weak, pathetic chest, and her nose is touching yours.

The secret is out; your secret is out, and you absolutely cannot fucking handle it.

"Dave?" She questions you. You can't bring yourself to open your mouth and answer her. "Cool kid?" This makes you choke, especially as you feel her breath against your lips.

"T…TZ, let me go." But she doesn't let you go. Her arms are a prison around you now, impenetrable. She is hugging you, and her hand still hasn't moved.

"Never. Did you really think you could keep a secret from me?" She questions you, voice firm. "Seer of Mind isn't just a title, you know."

All at once, it all stops. The burning sensation cools and the panic fades, replaced by a wave of understanding that hits you like a Mac truck to the face. "Wait-Wait a fucking minute. You knew? The entire time, you knew?" Terezi nods. "And…you stayed."

"Of course. You may be an asshole, but I'm perfectly content with you as my matesprit. Gender doesn't matter to trolls, remember?" She pressed her lips to yours again, the kiss more gentle than you'd ever imagined a troll could be. "You'll always be my Dave."


End file.
